Secrets
by SkittleHeart and LadyAngel
Summary: Sasuke never found out why Itachi died and comes back to the leaf. Everyone has their secrets and this town is full of them! Gaara is staying over from the Sand and is obsessed with love particularly Sasuke and Naruto's love. Which they both claim is simple rivalry. Naruto is oblivious to all but Sasuke (as usual) and Sakura's new crush could land her in alot of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys just a random fic I thought up halfway asleep I have put some unorthodox couples together for the fun of it just give it a try hope you enjoy it I am a big fan of the Naruto series! Some bits will be comedic some bits will be serious I really hope you enjoy please give me reviews I like to implement at least some of my readers idea' me if you want me to continue. Please Please Please review:D

Rated T for a little swearing and sexiness though anything with Gaara and Sasuke and Naruto in Shippuden in should be rated T ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

Things you should know before you read its a bit like clues for the plot so you can try figure out their secrets:

It is set based on Sasuke returning to the Village. But he has a secret he is not even aware of. And has been back at the leaf village for 6 months.

Shikamaru is determined to be a better leader but will he be able to focus on that after he discovers something. Meanwhile Choji is thinking about other aspects of his life...

Ino has been nicer to her team after they nearly perished on their hunt for Sasuke but her and the other village girls have their own problems.

Does Lady Hokage have her own secret?

Two of the sand siblings try to protect the third who is completely oblivious and has been experimenting not with their power though...

Lee is forced to get a job a very perculiar job as he misinterprets Guy Sensei, who is trying to seduce the woman he thinks has caught Kakashi's eye.

Kakashi is beginning to think he is getting pervy than Jeriah can someone finally see his face to answer Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto's question does he have buck teeth or fish lips? And Jeriah is contemplating a terrible thought...

Who does Sakura really like?

Kiba has got a taste for older women but could this lead to heartbreak? Akamaru meets a doggy celebrity!

And Naruto... well he just wonders why everyone is acting strangely he isn't smart enough to understand the idea of secrets. (love naruto he is just so easy to make the plot lighter:D)

**Chapter 1: Accidents and Shocks! What the hell happened to our normal day!**

**Shikamaru's POV**

"Hey c'mon Choji you haven't got time for snacks today we have to get to that old friend of Forehead's (sakura) before sundown!" Ino nagged at Choji trying to sound stern but completely failing. I had noticed she nagged less about Choji losing weight ever since the red pill incident and suprisingly nagged me less too.

I would be grateful if it were not for the fact she had been acting even odder over the past few months ever since Sasuke had come back. I can't quite put my finger on it but there was something wrong there thats all her and Sakura used to babble about. Now however she was all too quick to drop the fight with Sakura. Women so troublesome.

"Aw Ino quit nagging me about food would ya! Shikamaru my feet are killing me can we take a break already? Pleaseeeee." Choji begged.

"Sure," I replied jumping into the tree for refuge scanning the perimeter.

Uh- oh Ino looked mad here we go woman moment. "WHATTTTTT!" Ino screeched, "The minute Choji wants to take a break for food we stop but when i wanted an extra 5 minutes with my hair it was noooooo Ino we have to be as fast as possible Ino! We have miles to go yet we can't rest! Favouritism much you lazy sexist pig! this is you *mimics shikamaru's voice* you women are so troublesome why aren't you clouds!"

"Ino." I said calmly. "It isn't favouritism we are simply at the border's of the leaf village it will be a long walk till we get to the Land of Rice which according to Naruto has all sorts of rouge ninja's we cant risk stopping once we leave our borders."

"oh.. um...Hmph," she jumped off behind some trees. Women another one of their many troublesome traits they just couldn't admit when they were wrong. He sighed staring at the cloud's Ino had a point why couldn't women be more like clouds?

Choji looked up at me munching his favourites barbecue crisps with a grin on his face. Maybe I should go after Ino I didn't miss that saddened look on her face as she went off maybe me and Choji did understand each other better but as a team leader I could not make a team member feel left out and Ino had been worrying me lately. "Choji keep your guard up I'm going to go find Ino."

"Sure thing boss!" Choji returned to munching away as i leapt through the trees. When I found her at last she hadn't heard me approaching then I saw it. A single tear was running down the side of her face I dropped down silently next to her, in all our years having known each other I had never seen her cry.

"What's up In..," I never gota chance to finish that sentence because she turned her all to close face round startled as I leant forward... Our lips met in the middle it was like soft feathers dancing on my lips, watching the clouds as the sunset before I knew what I was doing I clasped her cheeks and gently pushed her into the trunk of the tree. Ino for her part held me and started to kiss back my hands slid to her waist.

Just then a voice cried out, "Shikamaru we got company!" I was like a bucket of ice had been chucked on me and Ino we jumped apart and exchanged a shocked wide eyed look. I scrambled to my feet and jumped through the trees to Choji, I landed to Choji's right and Ino to my right.

Six ninja faced us their headbands glinting in the last of the suns rays, Sound ninja. Great. "Formation ShikaInoCho," I called as we flung ourselves into battle.

Elsewhere... Gaara POV

The sun was still high when we had left the village of the sand to help the Hokage for a month keep the peace as part of an exchange programme. I watched as two birds nestled into each other and a couple walked by red faced and holding hands. Okay so I got the whole caring about your family, friends and teachers now but this I did not get!

Kankaro and Temari were a little behind me whispering to each other well they taught me about family love so maybe they could explain this!

"Kankaro, Temari what is love? How do you know your in love like kissykissy huggyhuggy love rather than just love like friends with a person?" I asked them curiousity creeping into my tone.

Temari went "Ahhh" and pulled a funny shocked face. Kankaro went bright red, after clearing his throat a couple of times. "Well you see Gaara when two people get excited when they see each other then sometimes they press their lips and their bodies against each other and a..."

Temari hit him over the head with her fan. "Kankaro! He didnt ask where babies came from you IDIOT! He asked what love was don't go giving him any of your sick ideas!"

"WAIT! When you fall in love you get pregnant!" I half shouted half exclaimed in shock. I looked up in the birds nest sure enough there was 3 tiny eggs laying in there. I couldn't be sure but that girl back there definitly looked a bit tubby to me. "NO WAY WHAT IF I AM IN LOVE ALREADY AND I'M PREGNANT THERE SHOULD REALLY BE SOMETHING TO STOP THAT TILL IM OLD LIKE TEMARI!"

Uh oh Temari's face was red she was glaring at me my sand rose protectively around me so she couldn't hit me. "I AM NOT OLD GAARA!" She calmed herself down and continued."First of all your a boy you can't have a baby secondly love is when you are really happy to see someone and you love just being with them and when they are gone you miss them and when you kiss you get a fluttery feeling in your stomach."

"Well... Okay Temari I think that baby thing is rather sexist of you but thank you for explaining that to me." I smiled up at her just then I heard someone calling my name.

I spun around in time to see Lee rushing up to me, since I saved him from Kimmimarowe had grown close. "Heyy Gaara!" He shouted still running up to smiling. I smiled back I missed him and was happy to see him again healthier this time. WAIT! Was I in love with Lee! Only one way to find out for sure I ran up to him embraced him and kissed him on the lips he was in shock and stood there I wasn't getting the tummy thing I kissed him harder nope nothing.

"Sorry Lee I don't think I'm in love with you." Temari and Kankaro fainted behind me.

Lee looked at me for a few seconds his mouth wide open, "Um... Okay Gaara thats good." He said finally confused.

Sasuke POV

Naruto was being annoyingly loud as per usual as we headed back from the Land of Gas what were they thinking when they named their village that Kakashi had been injured he claimed it looked worse than it was though , "Naruto shut up you dobe I am tired of listening to your sickening voice." I snapped.

"Yeah! Well I have had enough of your jerkish attitude and your inability to tan so neither of us are happy about this Albino Teme!" Naruto retorted.

"Boy's stop fighting for 5 minutes would you! Look I have to go get our hokage to heal this wound but that ninja we took out might have friendsso try not to kill each other and guard the village got it?" Kakashi interjected before the argument could get out of hand.

"No problem Sensei leave it to me!" Naruto said with that idiotic grin on his face. Kakashi looked over at me and I nodded. Code for don't worry I will keep knucklehead in line. Kakashi took off through the gates leaving me alone with the dobe. Great. "Remember don't kill each other you hormonal weirdo's" Kakashi called over his shoulder.

Naruto and I glared each other, "We'll try not to."

"You aren't going to swoop in here and steal my hero status!" Naruto jumped into the tree's sticking his tongue out I hid my smirk he was the only one that still treated me just the same the minute I got back the others were starting to trust me little by little but he and sakura wholeheartedly accepted me. Even Sakura struggled at first though.

"YOU ROUGE NINJA'S BEWARE NARUTO USUMAKI OF THE LEAF PROTECTS THIS PLACE BELIEVE IT!" Naruto Hmph I gave the knucklehead shouted to no one in particular he hadn't grown up one bit I muffled a laugh again. Even if he hadn't matured emotionally he had definitly developed physically his toned chest pressing against his shirt... one minute I'm a dude what do I care about his appearance. I give the knucklehead 3 seconds and he won't be able to keep this up. 3, 2, 1

"SASUKE!" He shouted inches from my face, "I'm bored." Startled I hit him and he fell into a muddy puddle. "SASUKE NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID! I'M ALL MUCKY I'M GOING TO BATHE ITS YOUR FAULT SO YOU GUARD."

"Okay Princess we wouldn't want you to get dirt in your nails or anything!" He gave me one last glare before strolling off. I couldn't help but watch his confident stride as he stormed angrily Sakura tended to walk like a duck when she was angry.

*20 mins later* I had walked off further into the tree's to better disguise myself when the puddle Naruto had fallen in (okay was pushed in) started to take form and four ninja emerged from behind the three's.

"Boss are you okay?" one asked the puddle ninja as he formed fully.

"No that little twerp he is going to pay for this!" The ninja turned round and had a huge imprint of a butt on his shirt and face before I could react they were running to the stream I took out two before they got there but the leader and two cronies had made it to the stream. Please Naruto. Please be on your guard. Just then I heard loud laughter coming from the stream.

Was I too late? My heart pounded like the day the Uchiha clan was wiped out Iturned the cornerto see Naruto rolling around in laughter in the stream."SHUTTUP KID WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Naruto carried on regardless, "Okay buttface whatever you say!" Laughing at his own joke he laughed even more gleefully as they aimed their Shruikens at him.

"Naruto!" I cried taking the sidekicks down easily with my shruikens.

"Water Jitsu Squirty hose!" A beam ofwater shot at my head as I heard Naruto laugh.

"Squirty hose hahaha hehe" he giggled. Clearly he was going to be no help.

I dodged it easily these ninja were obviously not high rankers "Fireball Jitsu!" My opponent 'Butt face' took a direct hit and after a follow up punch was knocked unconcious.

Naruto was still laughing away, "Naruto you could have been killed!"

"Sasuke how can you look so serious he has a butt! Not just anywhere but on his face! At least laugh in suprise" he howled with laughter again.

"Nothing suprises me anymore not after what I have seen." I said darkly turning my back.

"Really Sasuke-Kun?" A girly voice asked I turned round to see a naked blonde woman which I instantly recognised as Naruto's sexy Jitsu.

"Not shocked." I said blankly.

"Okay hmmm let me think," Naruto held his chin morphing back into himself. I turned around rolling my eyes at him he hadn't transformed back with clothes on!

"AHHH!" I shouted shocked, "Naruto aren't you feeling a little cold! Are you forgetting something!" My eyes trailed down his body against my will he was even more toned than his clothes let on and his abs weren't the only thing that looked like they could do damage... I covered my eyes horrified with myself.

"What did i forget? Hey Sasuke you look like something really did shock you woo hoo I win!" Naruto danced around.

"WHATEVER JUST PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" I snapped.

"Oh yeah that's why I didnt come out of the lake I mean being seen as a nude girl is one thing but a boy thats just..." he rambled

"Just put some clothes on!" I shouted.

"Okay Mr angry pants." Naruto laughed and then I the great Sasuke fainted.

Kakashi POV

I hope they don't kill each other the fifth Hokage loves Naruto if anything were to happen... My breathing was coming out more ragged now it was as bad as it looked but he hadn't wanted to worry Naruto and Sasuke. He wondered how Sakura was doing in her medicinal training.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Speaking of the devil I thought to myselfsmiling underneath my mask.

"Hello Sakura. How are you today?" I smiled at the pinkette.

She in turn gasped, "Kakashi what happened come with me right this minute!"He followed her dainty footsteps down the corridor into an empty room. His favourite room in the whole hospital actually because it allowed him to look out at the whole village but how did she know that? "Lady Hokage said you liked this room I can see why Iliketo come in here and watch everyone go about their lives. It feels good when I can seea patient I have helped going about their lives again." She smiled at me she had grown up alot since I first met her for one thing she didn't constantly babble about Sasuke anymore then again no one was settled with Sasuke aside from Naruto they had managed to slip straight back into their old rivalry and she wasn't afraid anymore here in the hospital she was in her element. She always had been caring.

While I was in mid thought I hadn't realised my shirt being pulled off until it covered my face. "Sakura what are you doing!" I asked shocked.

"Awww Kakashi Sensei your red I just wanted to get to your cut I was going to tell the threeof you boys over dinner but I wanna show you!" She smiled sweetly at me, "Besides don't tell me that none of your students have tried to steal your shirt before your a total TILF Sensei!" She went backto removing his shirt as gently as she could.

Suddenly she gasped looking at his torso. Well I thought my chest isn't exactly for the faint hearted it is covered in scars of previous battles. "Sensei you should be more careful based on this your more reckless than Naruto! And you certainly shouldn'thave a favourite hospital room thats so morbid!" She chatised him before she leant over him and dabed his cut with stingy stuff. He tried to stifle a gasp of pain. "Don't worry the antisceptic is just to make sure you don't get infected. I am going to start healing it now okay?"

"Okay thank you Sakura!" He smiled his eye crinkling as her hands touched his cold skin he felt immediate warmth spreading through his shoulder before it swept through his bodyto his heart he hadn't felt so uplifted and free of his emotional burdens since the loss of his team. She removed her hands but the peaceful feeling remained.

"I did it I actually healed you completely!" Sakura cried happily,"I am going to be a real medical ninja soon!" Then she flung her arms around my neck and kissed me through my retreated looking shocked, "Sensei I am so sorry! I just never healed a wound that severe before and I was excited I'm soooo sorry!" She burnt red and flew from the room,

I looked after her stunned. After a while I had three questions. One should I say something to Sakura or just avoid her. How was I going to cope if she did it againwas it really just an excited kiss? And most importantly what is a TILF?

Lee POV

"Gai sensei can I ask you a question?" I asked sadly.

"As long as its not where do babies come from sure!" Gai Beamed.

"Do I look gay? Is that why Sakura won't date me?" I looked up at Gai forlornly.

"No Lee of course not! Why would you ask that!" Gai looked shocked.

"Well Gaara kissed me so I thought I might be giving off a vibe or something." I replied happier.

"Maybe he thinks our feminine what you should do is a masculine job that highlights your physique other than being a ninja to show you are as strong as you are sensitive something a girl couldn't do!" Gai said before darting off to challenge Kakashi for the night.

"You got it Sensei!" I said happily I would prove I was a Macho Man I asked the Butchers, the builders and a gym but no one had vacancies. I sighed dejectedly walking along the path before I saw a sign right in a tavern window.

"Brave Masculine Macho men required for Sunday striptease. Must be physically fit and confident. You will make the woman of your dreams happy and show how macho you are!"

"PERFECT!" I cried and ran inside.

So guys what did you think of the first chapter? I hope you don't hate it because some bits are a bit immature. I hope you enjoyed it PLEASEEEEE REVIEW this is my first Naruto fanfic and I would love your advice!


	2. Gaara alone, Shikamaru and The Oak Tree

Heyyy guys hope your all enjoying your christmas holidays and stuff. Anyway I have been really lazy so I thought I should update a couple of chapters! Anyway I'm really sorry about not warning about Yaoi I didn't realise I was meant to so I'm sorry if I offended anyone I'm from England and gay guys are generally accepted so I didn't know sorry. THERE IS YOAI! Anyway I would really like to thank everyone who read this and I hope you enjoyed anyway after a quick thank you to passionforcandy456 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :( or I would have stopped hinting at sasunaru and just made it official I mean really they kiss, Naruto says he feels 'giddy' when he see's sasuke and Sasuke only even bothers talking to Naruto its like stop teasing me man whose name I can't spell but that Naruto belongs too.

Also don't own I kissed a boy lyrics they are from starship youtube guy:D

Chapter 2 - Gaara alone, Shikamaru! The Oak tree

**Gaara POV**

I MUST HAVE IT! It was all I could think about what was this enigma that plagued me day and night. What is this .. love people time and time again gave their lives for? I just watched the ninitanic (ninja style titanic;) cos im so creative like that) and he died happily for her when she could have just moved her fat bum over a bit and they could have made it.

But I hadn't felt that when I kissed Matsuri or Lee so what was wrong with me.

A loud spluttering cough interrupted my love reverie. I cautiously approached the bathroom. Kankuro looked up at me the dark circles under his eyes told me he must've been coughing all night vomit scattered around the toilet.

"Gaara." He rasped weakly trying to smile at me. "Temari and I had planned to tell you we had a mission back in the village back home but I can't lie to you not anymore not if this is the last time I will see you little pesky brat of a brother. Me and Tem have a disease thats already killed 49 people from our village we don't have long left we needed to get you the Kazekage out of there before you caught it."

"You're not funny Kankuro its nearly Christmas not April Fools day! That's not a funny jokeot even Sand people would laugh at that!" I reprimanded him coldly and emotionlessly I couldn't believe anyone would joke about this! I only just got used to having bonds to my stupid siblings and now this!

"Gaara don't go all evil and freaky we are here so Lady Tsunade can attempt a cure! Besides Tem is putting you in charge of HIM while we are here you are to stay with Naruto but check up on him daily." He was here? I had to live with slob? The dude was my best friend but he was a messy git. I couldn't torment Kankuro or get carried around in my cool chair!

"NOOOOO! I WANNA GO HOMEEEEEEEEEEE!" I shouted grumpily the sand whooshing in and out to empathsize my point.

"Go on you will be back sooner if you stop pestering me and get going to meet naruto I hear he has a new game he wants to teach you your suitcase is all packed.

"Fine! But if you don't get better I will pray to mummy and get her to kick your ass in the afterlife so ha!" I promptly stomped towards the door grabbing my childhood teddy.

"I'll miss you too you annoying little brat." I heard Kankuro mutter and I couldn't help but smile a little bit.

**Naruto POV**

"Dobe where are we going? You could at least explain the details of the mission before you decide I'm going to be your partner for it!"

"Well its a top secret mission but because it wil make me win if I know something you don't for once I guess I will tell you we are helping Gaara move into my house we are gonna be roomies DATTEBAYO." He grinned and me and looked all excited.

"Wait I have to come all the way out here to help your boyfriend move in!" Sasuke demanded looking furious.

"Me and Gaara aren't dating if we were there would be a riot two dead sexy Jinchuurki the yaoi fangirls would storm the place!" Duh Sasuke was an idiot sometimes I swear. I mean everyone knows Gaara is sexy and apprently a little bit of a manwhore at the moment from what Lee told me but I would Interrogate him later right now I had a grumpy Uchiha to deal with.

"Are you saying that the two of you are more gorgeous than me?" He asked annoyedly.I appraised him then I suppose I could see the fan girls point of view in some ways but...

"Well you see Gaara's and my eyes are really pretty colours like gem stones whereas yours are a bit I hate you but I guess they are gorgeous in a goddess way. Thats the other thing as well as your duck butt hair in comparison to mr crimson you well..." I didn't want to say the next part I was going to get beat Dattebayo!

"WELL WHAT!" He demanded furiously.

"You sort of look a bit like a girl if I was a fangirl I would wanna see some manly men making out not a boy and a half girl..." *PUNCH* I flew into a tree blood streaming down my nose see what did I tell myself I knew that was coming!

"If you love Gaara so much why don't you marry Mr Manly! Why don't you spend two and half years running around the world after _him_ preaching to him about how _he's _ your best friend and how much _he _means to you!" Sasuke shouted throwing a Kunai at my head for good measure.

Sasuke I didn't mean to hurt you don't go away again shit why was I such an Idiot/dobe!

**Sasuke POV**

"If you love Gaara so much why don't you marry Mr Manly! Why don't you spend two and half years running around the world after _him_ preaching to him about how _he's _ your best friend and how much _he _means to you!" I shouted throwing a Kunai at my head for good measure. It shouldn't get to me this much but truthfully I'd never had a best friend before the minute I come back he's got another one in a distant country who he can't be with! To be honest he just likes long distant friendships he doesn't care about...

"Maybe... Maybe I only want a half girl to be my best friend," Naruto said quietly turning fushia, "Maybe teme's are the only ones I could ever see as my best friend. The only one I would pursue to the end of the universe. Dattebayo!" He said indignately as he hid his face in the shade of the tree my heart softened (I am not telling him that Uchiha pride much).

"I am not a half girl! I... Naruto why... why didn't you ever give up on me." I sat next to him by the base of the tree deliberately looking the other way.

"Because Sasuke your my best friend I care about you always and unconditionally one day you will find someone that means that much to you then you will understand. You taught me everything I know you showed me care in your own teme way before anyone else our age even though I know it was so hard for you to have a bond again. So I will always be there." He burnt red now looking at the sky like he was hoping it would send some clouds down to cover up his cheeks I smiled warmly.

"I do understand because I found you." I told him gently.

"Teme isn't that a bit corny?" He interrupted why that little!

"Shut up you started it!" I retorted.

"True." He smiled at the sky again.

"How did you know I would come back." I had to know and since we were going for a really cringey moment anyway might as well be now.

"I should probably say because your the kindest man I know but I won't cos you can be a right teme..." I opened my mouth to retort but he continued, "But I guess when it comes to caring about you I had to believe in you because I couldn't stand losing my best half girl friend forever and I know you are worth saving no matter how dark you go I will drag you back into the light kicking and screaming."

I placed my hand over his on the ground I couldn't say thank you with words but he smiled so I guess he understood he was being unusually intelligent today. Was he an imposter no because no poser would insult someone in a moment like that aside from Naruto.

**Gaara POV**

I walked up to the big oak I was meant to meet Naruto at bumping into Sai, Lee and Neji. "Gaara- San how nice to see you again in our youth." Lee grinned widely.

"What are you doing all the way out here with a suitcase?" Neji asked curiously.

"My village is sick while a cure is being made I am forced to stay with Naruto." I told them I wasn't annoyed I liked hanging out with my blonde Jinchuurki friend but still it's because I didn't have a choice.

"Dude you better loveeee ramen because I don't think he owns anything else!" I sighed ramen really ramen? Of all things.

Then I spied Naruto his hand underneath Sasuke's both their faces like tomatoes! "THAT THAT'S IT THAT'S WHAT I WANT!" I shouted pointing at their hands

"Ahhh!" Naruto jumped up and promptly fell flat on his face while Sasuke glared but failed and just put his head between his hands.

Lee came up beside me, "Ah ha I see you want the basically gay relationship that Naruto and Sasuke have!"

"YES IT'S LIKE THEY WOULD ACCIDENTLY KISS LIKE IN THE MOVIES!" I shouted

Naruto went red and stammered, "Well we kinda done that ."

"Twice." Sasuke facepalmed

"IT'S LIKE THEY WOULD DIE FOR EACH OTHER!"

Sasuke facepalmed again and muttered, "Well I guess I kinda died for you with the whole Haku thing."

"And then there was that time I jumped in front of you when that giant Orochimaru snake was going to eat you." Naruto spoke louder not wanting to let Sasuke win.

"LIKE THEY WOULD CHASE THE OTHER TO THE END OF THE WORLD!" I joyfully clapped my hands.

"OKAY GAARA YOU KNOW I DONE THAT! LET ME SAVE YOU SOME TIME EVERY CLICHE MOVIE ROMANTIC MOMENT BETWEEN ME AND SASUKE WE HAVE DONE IT DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted.

ME AND SASUKE HAVE DONE IT DATTEBAYO! DONE IT DATTEBAYO! DONE IT DATTEBAYO! Echoed through the tree's of the hidden Leaf. Sasuke pounded him over the head "DOBE! PICK YOUR WORDS BETTER!"

"Omg when did you do it!" Neji asked the secret gossip of the hidden leaf maybe long hair did that to you?

"We didn't as if I would do that with that!" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Well you _were_ holding hands a minute ago..." Sai interjected, "According to my book olding hands is something couples do!"

"We're not a couple! DATTEBAYO! Besides Lee and Gaara kissed and I bet both them were more intense than Sasuke there was barely any tongue on our part but I heard there was loads on yours!" Sasuke looked like thunder but Naruto didn't seem to notice.

"Gaara-san is a pretty good kisser!" Lee admitted "I must become better if I am to come first."

"Well I bet I am already better than you Lee!" Naruto teased wait maybe it depended on kissing experience and how good you were maybe that's also what love was about one way to find out if Naruto was better than Lee.

I pulled Naruto into me ignoring the gasps and ominous presence I felt from the area Sasuke was stood in Naruto laughed oviously not bothered and we kissed my hands gripped his head and he grabbed my waist our tongues met. Okay Naruto was better than Lee but I still wasn't getting my butterflies still it was pretty fun even though it was obvious it wasn't working because Naruto's soulmate was Sasuke.

We broke apart Sakura, Ino and TenTen fell out of the tree's their noses bleeding, "Damn Gaara you are a good kisser way better than Sasuke. Hey Sasuke I told you if two Jinchuurki or ex Jinchuuriki made out it would drive the fangirls rabid!"

"Your pretty good yourself Naruto not gonna lie!" I admitted grinning before Sasuke grabbed him away.

"Sasuke what are you doing!" Naruto asked shocked before the bluenette (made up word) grabbed him by the hair and wrapped an arm around his waist before ferociously assaulting Naruto's lips Naruto responded by kissing back with just as much force and they were soon fighting for dominance against the old oak.

"THEY ARE RIGHT! WE MUST PERFECT OUR KISSING TECHINIQUES IF WE WANT TO WOO OUR LOVES!" Lee proclaimed. Well shit what have I done now. Oh well. Lee grabbed Neji and I grabbed Sai who obviously thought it was pretty funny since he put up no resistance at all. Neji struggled just then the girls regained conciousness and pulled out microphones.

Sakura started,

Yo check it out Gaara's got a plan  
Here's HIS intention HAHA!

Ino took the next line pulling Naruto and Sasuke on top of one of the suitcases as tenten took pictures.

The high school Kunochi's we think are lame  
Let's start an altercation  
It's just what I'm used to cos in this show only boys get off

TenTen

Sasuke just wants to fuck Naruto's shit up  
There getting off the whole damn crew  
Come on what you gonna do Neji?

"Everybody chorus now!" Sakura announced happily. The leaf village sure knew how to throw a welcome party.

I kissed a boy and they liked it  
Got all the honeys in the club excited  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
That homeboy was not about it

I know it's wrong, but I don't mind  
I'm gonna start shit tonight  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
Bitches loved it  
HAHA

*CRASH*

Naruto and Sasuke in their fight to prove who was the best kisser had knocked down the Old oak tree all of a sudden white and black streaked past and Kakashi dumped a bucket of ice water on them.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura looked at Kakashi who looked back intensely both going red, "Er so your out of hospital?" She said tentatively there was soooo something going on here! Neji whacked Lee repeatedly the over the head.

"What is wrong with that brain of yours!" Neji shouted at LeeTenTen giggled nervously.

Neji whirled around on her, "Don't think I forgot you!" Lee and TenTen ran into the tree's, "GET BACK HERE YOU TWO BLITHERING..."

"Well Seeya!" Ino blushed and ran off.

"Don't worry Ino I will be seeing your's and the rest parents later!" Kakashi called after her before returning his gaze to Sakura and looking dissapointed she looked like she was going to cry.

I looked at Sasuke and Naruto who looked like frightened rabbits staring at each other before scrambling to their feet Naruto sprung towards my now disheveled looking suitcase and Sasuke rushed in the opposite directions towards the trees.

"Gaara we should probably get going dattebayo! We can go suitcase surfing!" Naruto pulled me on top of the case.

"I'm going to go plot revenge against Itachi." Sasuke mumbled.

We all turned to look at him, "Er Sasuke you killed him remember?" Kakashi looked concerned.

"I KNOW THAT I MEANT .. Um .. Um IRATCHI. My cousins, step sisters, uncle's wife's daughter from a previous relationships' ex boyfriend DUH!" Then he ran off Naruto looked after him terrified!

Until Kakashi turned around. "AND YOU NARUTO!"

"Yeah I forgot to feed my Gaara so ttyl Kakashi. Dattebayo!" Naruto pushed the suitcase as fast as it would go and jumped next to me."WOOOOO HOOO!" We both screamed as it raced down the hill we grinned at each other this town is so much more fun than sand.

**Ino POV**

"I kissed a boy and I liked it!" Ino giggled her and Sakura hit the jackpot! She flicked through the pictures of the boys kissing.

I had to meet Shikamaru in one hour and discuss the kiss how awkward and with everything else going on right now. I shuddered what did the future hold for me.

Just then I heard voices from behind the wall I crouched and listened more yaoi boys?

"Shikamaru I wouldn't ask I never wanted you to have to deal with what I have had to but I really need to know he's safe." I looked through a hole in the wall and saw Temari and Shikamaru facing each other intensely then she leaned in as I watched I tore my gaze away and sprinted through the village tears streaking down my face they were all the same all men even him!

Just then I heard a bloodcurdling scream and Akamaru chased a hooded figure down the street crap Kiba!

**Hinata POV**

"Um- hel - hello Mrs Inuzuka is- is Kiba-kun ready?" I stammered to Kiba's mum who scared me after all the stories i heard from Kiba.

"Yo Hinata!" He smiled easily his cute little fangs poking over his lips. AHHH! What am I thinking I love Naruto! I have done ever since he saved me oh no I was turning into the rest of the class perving on my team mate. Just then a Kunai flew through the window aimed straight for me.

"HINATA!" Immediatly he was in front of me taking the full blow through the stomach Akamaru barked and gave chase as Kiba fell into my arms.

"KIBA-KUNNN!" I screamed as he fell quickly I scooped him into his bed. Just then I spotted Ino out the window. "INO CHAN HE'S HURT!"

"Kiba is?" She asked alarmed.

"YES COME QUICKLY!" I shouted totally out of character Kiba the one who had taken over protecting me ever since Naruto had been in another team. I turned back to Kiba moping up his blood with a cloth, "Kiba hold on Ino's going to heal you and your going to be all better!"

"Hinata I'm not going to make it don't look like that just live your life to the full for me too and look after Akamaru because he will be very angsty." Kiba smiled weakly at me. "And make sure you get that first kiss with Naruto soon I missed having my first kiss too."

"Well .. its ... my fault Kiba-kun so..." I'm sorry Naruto I thought to myself leaning down to Kiba before pushing my lips onto his gently his eyes widened in shock as I massaged his tongue running my hands through his hair it was softer than akamaru's so kawaii!

Ino rushed in her eyes rimmed red I stammered and blushed into a wall as she began healing Kiba. My teammate. Puppy hair. My first kiss. I rushed out of the room and hid in the hallway. What's happening to me? As if sympathying Akamaru curled up next to me.

Reviewssss because I am lazier than Shikamaru and I need the motivation lol.

ALSO TWO IMPORTANT QUESTIONS I NEED YOU GUYS TO ANSWER FOR ME

1. Should Gaara be gay or with an OC character? If he should be gay then who with!

2. Why does everyone on fan fiction say Sasukes favourite food is tomatoes because I am soooo curious!


End file.
